Serenity Rising
by Nidhog2r
Summary: This is a story of love, strife, and despair, maybe a darker side to the romanticized Sailor Moon.


Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for coming up with the story of Sailor Moon.

Mamoru rolled over for the fifth, and to his judgment, final time that November night. Sweat beaded on his back in the humid apartment, creaks and groans were whispered from his slightly worn bed. Throwing the ebony sheets aside, for them only to slip onto the floor, Mamoru opened his sleep-caked eyes to find that the vestiges of night were not gone, in fact only the moon's radiance seemed enhanced.

Running through his head were countless parades of human physiology, the moon princess's pleas and Sailor Moon pain-induced wails.

"She is in trouble!" Mamoru gasped out, standing quickly, before initiating the change into Tuxedo Kamen. As the super hero, Mamoru leaped, with esteemed strength, from his seventh floor balcony to the top of closest, accessible building, hoping that his heart was guiding him to the right destination, to Sailor Moon.

Along his way, the pang that usually signaled her transformation evolved into a heart-wrenching throb, 'She was hurt,' he then noticeably quickened involuntarily. As he neared the roof of what he reasoned the shop across from the Motoki's arcade, he saw his _damsel in distress._ Maybe it was the lighting, the rays of the moon flattering the heroine's unique silhouette but Tuxedo Kamen felt a very cold chill run down his spine.

"She- the Princess." His throat grabbled most of his characteristic elegance, the sound seemed to be absorbed in her aura, the pain in his heart became more acute, when he witnessed the position his infatuation was in. Her arms were folded, placing her hands above her elbows, crushing the flesh in a bruising manner. But her entire stature was shaking, trembling, fearing… But the one aspect that froze Tuxedo Kamen in place where her eyes and the glittering tears that graced the beautiful azure orbs. In that position, she was the identical replication of the woman's whose voice pleaded within his dreams, for the past years. Her leg gave an erratic jerk, her movements bring her closer to the edge of the building; her feet were centimeters from the edge of the crown.

Those actions broke Tuxedo Kamen out of his stupor. 'She is the not the Princess, that is impossible, she is…just not the Princess,' with his arms extended he closed the distance between them to a few meters where he could easily, if she were to fall, grab her, but he did not want to startle her into jumping, something he knew from experience was easy to do. Just as he's mind and mouth started to formulate and express a romantically contrived speech, intending to swoon her back from attempted suicide, she cut him off, with a wickedly calm voice belying her chaotic mind.

"It is too much. No one should ever have this- this power, I am just another…another premature Beryl…right?" At this point a self-deprecating laugh came from her throat. Tears welled in her eyes; a block in her throat thwarted her words for even coming. Her breathing became heavy and labored; her eyes closed forcing the tears to fall from their potential.

"I guess Beryl was good once, like me, but given too much power, like me-" Mamoru closed the gap between them, his fingers were a moment from her clammy skin, then her voice rose, a power cloaked over his person, a restraining force held him from her contact.

"For weeks, this has been happening. I-I would wake up or not even sleep and clutch at my brooch. The more Rainbow Crystals that we obtained or even just learned about would cause me pain- no discomfort. Like something in me, did not belong. Well, at least that is what I thought, then-then I felt like I did not belong. All I can do is whine and get saved by you- and the gi-Senshi." She spun on her heel, her azure eyes hardened like diamond chips, blazing with an inner passion towards his masked ones. Tuxedo Kamen, could only stare at her, not moving from the restraint imposed on him.

"Even now you come to save me! Look at me, I am manipulating this power that breeds inside, it is my will that is stopping you tonight. A beautiful lady said that I was a holder, a container for the Silver Imperial Crystal-" Sailor Moon, bit out the last in an acidic tone, she turned back to look over the street. Her movements where flawless now, her stature seemingly composed. As she started to bend her knees, thus allowing her body to fall, to plummet just as her tears she did before.

Tuxedo Kamen, felt the power recede from his strangle hold, in enough time to draw her from her free fall into his arms. His mouth moved to her ear, his breathe warmed her skin; he pleasantly felt a tremble course through her body.

"You are an idiot- for all the right reasons." His voice wafted across the bitterly cold night air. She stiffened and clutched at her restraints- his arms.

"Please, let me go! Let go! You have no right to stop me! You don't even know me!"

"You may be right about me not knowing you, but I have the right to stop you, because I-I" Tuxedo Kamen could not finish the sentence, did he love her? He spun her around, still trapped in his arms; he pulled her closer to his heat. She made a startled squeak, her lips inches from his.

"Right now, in the darkness, where no one is here to see, let us have this. I care about you, the reason I always came for you and always will. There is something that pulls me to you; it is outside for your involvement with the Dark Kingdom, Sailor Moon. There is something that has tied us irrevocably together." His words resonated in the air; her eyes glanced from his neck and up to his eyes.

"I don't wanna be evil. I would die first."

His lips moved to meet hers…

The world was hot and swirling, blinding and clear, calm and invigorating. His essence seemed to flow and bind toward her, coaxing, tempting, delirious. His lips slashed across her young-yielding lips, pushing and nipping attempting to draw something- anything from the tormented soul of his treasure. His hand brushed up from her petite waist to rest in the mass of her golden falls. Her hands tentatively moved from his upper arm to rest at his neck, while the other nudged his top hat from his head, to caress and comb his ebony locks.

Taking this as encouragement, Tuxedo Kamen's otherwise sedentary hand moved up and forward to gently cup her uniform that framed her figure, his thumb accidently brushed the underside of her youthful breast. At that moment, she gave a jerk; hand tightening in his hair, a muffled squeak-groan combination erupted from her throat. A smile graced his lips as she quickly pulled away hiding her, more-than-likely, blush across her cheeks.

Tuxedo Kamen took a couple deep breaths to slow his breathing and get a semblance of control over his ragging body, taunting him to close the distance between the siren and himself, to get a taste of nirvana again. Her hands came up to clean the, by now, dried up tears crusting on her face, her alluring, slight-upturned nose sniffling in hopes of recollecting her composure. His hand gently cradled her cheek, urging her face, urging her beautiful eyes toward his own, unbeknownst to him, captivating eyes. A heavenly smile formed on her lips; shaky at first, but then it stabilized, enlightening her eyes that were once a dark maelstrom of doubt to a bright exuberance of warmth.

"I must look like a garbage dump, huh? The scouts would never believe that I, especially now as a train-wreck of overbearing teenage emotion, would ever get a kiss from Mr. Mysterious." A slow giggle ended her little babble of things that did not concern the man in her presence, his eyes followed each crescendo and decrescendo of her light, raspy voice and the positions her lips, lips he had just been privileged to taste.

"You waste your precious breath on such statements that have no relevance, you are here with me now, and your Senshi are of no importance." He gave her a slight tug, which had her body fall onto his in a flourish of arms and legs. Luckily, Tuxedo Kamen, with his superior skills, accommodated for this and swiftly caught her lips with his own, already open from her surprise.

His tongue slipped slowly to her lips, he explored each area with gently dexterity, slowly pushing her into acceptance, prompting her to push back. When her tongue, gave a tentative touch of his, fire erupted from an ice chamber, the meadows of a prairie were suddenly swept in a whirlwind to freeze in mesmerized gravity. To his bemusement, she caught this flurry of feelings, and clung to him as they were swept across the universe, as oscillations in time. Within this vision of emotion, Tuxedo Kamen felt a light tumbling towards him, golden and silver -good of all things; he felt Sailor Moon there… and his princess. The power drained across his heart, emptying into the void that was so vacuous for all his time, he had no time to cling to the distinction (or lack thereof) between the two women so intricately woven into his fate.

Some where, perhaps beyond the world, beyond his immediate surrounds something stopped- no stiffened. The power flow wavered, slowed, until an excruciating stop. It quivered before sliding back from the realm it had come from, Mamoru felt a distinct desire to never let go of it, never forget the pleasure that completed him so. As the world melted away to the Tokyo roof with he and the bundle in his arms, his knees shook and gravity took over.

When his back came in contact with the ground, the warmth on his chest continued to bury her delicate face into his jacketed chest. Their breathing was labored, slow and deep, the experience shook them both to their cores. Places that these fighters had never known to venture.

Her torso whipped up, using her hands on his chest to brace herself, Sailor Moon stared wide eyed at him, and her puffy eyes stared within and throughout the equally astounded man beneath her. Her lips formed the pre-cursors to spoken words, her quick tongue slipped out and over her lips; her hair fell into her face. Its waves pulled on and around them as she took a seat on his legs.

"That power- it was moving, to complete butcher what I just felt." His lips moved with trembles, reminiscing the electricity the surged through them just moments ago. Her eyes darkened, and the muscles in her face tightened, then her voice opened into the night.

"That, whatever you call it, is in me! It pushes and pushes, and for the most part I can ignore it, but it wickedly comes to me in my dreams! How am I, a teenager, to control my dreams? I- I must have hurt you, but it just overwhelmed me, you did catch me off guard." She lowered her head, Tuxedo Kamen noticed that she was physically exhausted not only from their night tryst but the power swell and emotional barrage drained her of energy.

"Sailor Moon, go home and rest, I am sure even the power is too weak to emerge tonight again."

As if waking from a dream, Sailor Moon leaped, with a surprising amount of energy, from their less then acceptable position. She took off to the right, as her booted heel hit the floor; she turned and gave him a hug, a bear hug. He chuckled at her less then dramatic exit, watching her figure bound from building to building, hopefully to her home.

Reality hit Mamoru too that night. As he made the slightly-not-as-bad-as-usual trek back to his apartment with a certain blond heroine on his mind, he slipped into bed after withdrawing the façade of Tuxedo Kamen. When his head hit the pillow vision of blondes, fukus, and dancing blue eyes revolved in his head, then a familiar sense of horror sapped into his joyful imagination, at some ungodly hour in the morning, Mamoru's physiology midterm has complete reinserted itself as his crisis of the day.

"How am I ever going to forget that experience? How can I dream of the Princess when I have been completely swept by Sailor Moon?" A hand went to his lips, as his eyes closed, the power was still achingly there.


End file.
